


Awkward Moments

by ArchangelGarrusVakarian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGarrusVakarian/pseuds/ArchangelGarrusVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After conquering the bar something happend and Karnesh tried to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Moments

There were many reasons why Karnesh didn’t drink ryncol anymore. It didn’t taste like it used to tase three hundred or four hundred years before. The second reason was it made him feel groggy and unfunctional. And last reason was, it lead to awkard situations like waking up to a Salarian with half your clothes just across the room. Well, half your amor in their cases or was it clothes, Karnesh couldn’t remember what they had been wearing the former night. It was certainly something special or frustrating, which lead to drinking ryncol. Karnesh assumed it was frustration, really bad frustration. He only remembered they were on a planet, they were searching for something and in the end the conquered the bar of the station. How the hell did that had any connection! Maybe it was the ryncol thinking in his head write now. There was a gap between the searching and the bar. Something was missing. Something important was missing and why the hell did he start making out with Maron. He was a Salarian, he was supposed to hate him or dislike him a little bit. And Maron? He was supposed to have a sexdrive like a stone or he heard about it

But that night, Maron was definitely not a stone when it comes to his sex drive or he was simply in heat. That would be very awkward. Well, Karnesh was too confused to figure anything out. It didn’t matter now, it had happend and the best way to deal with it was to forget it. Hopefully Maron would agree to this, since this liasion was doomed to failure. And how the hell did they even manage it, Karnesh couldn’t get his head around it. Sure it could be possible with a lot of practise and definetly not under alcohol influence. He looked at the sleeping Maron beside him, who was curled up like a ball and snuggeling against his side. From the way he looked it seemed nothing severe had happend. They were a few bruises but Karnesh couldn’t figure out if they were from fights or from their recent interaction. Okay mabye he was attracted to the Salarian cause deep inside he was still a Krogan and he appreciated scars. Maron had many scars.

Maybe he was wrong and they just slept beside each other like usual, it was nothing new to Karnesh to wake up with Maron beside him and his clothes on. So he just tugged on the bedsheet and lifted it a bit. A quick look made it clear they were doing more than just sleeping. Okay, it was clear they had sex and it was not bad. But how the hell did it happen. He had to think about it and make a clear decision. His head still hurts from the amount of ryncol he had previously. He let himself fall back and started starring at the ceiling of the room. It was a normal room, a hotel room maybe. Karnesh didn’t take a look around. He just waited for Maron to wake up and started being the old zynical Salarian.

After what seemed like hours Maron finally woke up and looked around the room, he was still a bit dizzy and he felt like getting to sleep soon was the best idea. But he noticed something big besid him, Karnesh wasn’t a small Asari or Salarian. Maron just blinked and looked at him without saying a word. In fact the two kept starring at each other for a long period of time before Maron let himself fall against Karnesh. Yes, sleep was definitely better than being groggy and dizzy in the head. He just snuggled against the Krogan and murmered something like ‘Go to sleep…dear.’


End file.
